


RMBW

by somanyfamdomswhy



Category: RWBY
Genre: Day 2, F/M, Gauntlets and Greaves, Gauntlets and Greaves Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 05:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13943532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyfamdomswhy/pseuds/somanyfamdomswhy
Summary: Day 2 Of Gauntlets and Greaves Week: Swapped. Yang and Mercury, if their lives were swapped.





	RMBW

**Author's Note:**

> RMBW: Rainbow  
> (If W can make a U sound then M can make an N sound)
> 
> In order for the names to work out, Tai and Marcus kind of had to switch lives too, (Team STRQ becomes Team SQRM (Scream))

“Merccccccuryyyyyyy!” Mercury’s younger sister called from down the hall.

Still wanting to sleep, Mercury put the covers over his head.

“Five more minutes, Ruby.” he groans. 

“Nope! Not an option! It’s the last summer you’re here before you go off to Beacon! I’m just gonna miss my big brother!”

“Fineeee,” He groans as he reluctantly sits up in his bed, “But I’m still training you in hand to hand combat. I’ve got to make sure you know how to defend yourself, Rubes.” 

Ruby complains, “C’mon, as long as I have Crescent Rose, I’ll be fine!”

Getting out of his bed, Mercury faces his sister, “If I had to learn to fight without Podioplo, you need to learn to fight without Crescent Rose.”

“Well, Dad made pancakes, so you better come and get them now,” Ruby tells him, practically dragging a laughing Mercury him by the arm to get breakfast.

-

“Owww,” Ruby groans, after being basically trampled by her brother in hand to hand combat. 

“Come on,” Mercury tells his sister, “You totally could’ve dodged that.” He helps her up by offering her a hand, which she takes.

“Merc, I told you. I’m just not cut out for hand to hand. Can’t I just use my beautiful Crescent Rose?” Ruby begs. 

“That’s the reason I wouldn’t let you bring it,” Mercury starts. “I need to know you can defend yourself while I’m gone. And what if you don’t have Crescent Rose with you? I just want to make sure my little sister can protect herself.” Mercury gives Ruby a warm smile. Then, Mercury scoots away from Ruby, getting in a fighting position. 

Ruby attempts to protest by crossing her arms, but she eventually gives in with a, “Fineee.”

Mercury is the first to take a shot. He kicks Ruby, aiming for her face. Ruby swiftly dodges the attack. This happens again, and again, and again, and again. Then, Ruby takes a shot, attempting to punch Mercury in the face. Mercury sees this coming from a mile away and uses it to his advantage. He causes Ruby to trip. Jumping up, Mercury is about to land a part of his foot into his sister’s body. Going off of instinct, Ruby uses her semblance to swiftly make her way into the bushes.

Mercury chuckles, “Not bad, Rubes. Not bad at all. You can’t run away from every battle, though. Sometimes, you have to stick through, and fight till the end.” 

Mercury waits for his sister to return from the bushes. However, she never does, “Alright, Ruby. We’ve gotta get back to work.”

No response was given, but a creak and a snap were heard in the distance.

“Ruby?” Mercury calls out into the wildlife.

A loud, obvious growl makes itself known, allowing Mercury to recognize the giant Ursa. 

“RUBY!” Mercury yells out, scared for his sister’s life. 

The huge grimm stretches himself out, allowing Mercury to see its horror in full stance. Mercury makes sure his boots are locked and loaded as the Ursa makes its way closer to trample him. Mercury leaps toward the Ursa to make getting to it more efficient. What he can’t leap, he runs. He makes his way to the side of the Ursa and kicks it repeatedly. The Ursa, acting as if nothing has happened, lets out a roar and swipes Mercury across the plain where he and his sister were previously fighting. Mercury gets himself back up and begins to shoot the bullets from his shoes at the grimm. Still seeming unaffected, the Ursa turns to where it pushed Mercury. It gets on all fours and makes its way to where Mercury is standing. Mercury blocks the Ursa’s attempt to hit him with his arm. He grabs onto the grimm’s arm, and kicks it squarely in the jaw. He then makes his way to its chest and propels himself off of it. The Ursa goes back on all fours as Mercury slides underneath it to get behind it. As the grimm turns around, Mercury shoots more bullets from his heels. The Ursa turns around. 

Mercury, slightly out of breath, crosses arms and raises an eyebrow at the creature, “Oh, C’mon now you big ugly fellow. Try and get me.” 

With that, the Ursa charges at the silver-haired boy. Mercury leaps. Using all his strength, he uses both of his feet, while shooting out bullets to hit the Ursa right between the eyes. Within seconds, the Ursa was dust. 

Ruby stumbles out of the shrubbery, obviously in pain, “Mercury?” she calls out. 

Exhausted from the fight, Mercury makes his way toward his sister, “I’m right here, Ruby. We should get home, I don’t think it’s very safe here.”

Ruby simply nods, too exhausted to say anything else. 

-

Yang Xiao Long had never been more exhausted in her entire life. She had just won the hardest fight she’d ever been in. Against her father of all people, the father who had tortured her all her life. The father who had made her life a living hell. She stood outside what remained of the place she called home, breathing deep, heavy breaths. Her right arm hurt her more than anything in the world. Her father, knowing arms were her strong suit, went to hurt them as much as possible. A duo comprised of two women came out into the light. 

“What’re you looking at?” Yang spat angrily. 

“I’m looking for Taiyang Xiao Long,” the woman dressed in red told Yang.

Yang spat blood out of her mouth, before motioning to her father’s motionless, lifeless body on the ground, “There ya go.”

“That’s… the assassin?” The girl in green asks. 

“And you’re his daughter,” the girl in red blankly states. 

Yang simply wipes her nose, not wanting to answer the woman.

The woman in red continues, “We saw your fight from the tree-line. He’s taught you well.” 

“Guess so,” Yang tells her, not wanting to even recall her father. 

“What’s your name?” the woman inquires.

“Yang.”

“Yang… Tell me, are you anything like your father?”

-

“Russell Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, Sky Lark. The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL, led by Cardin Winchester,” Professor Ozpin calls from the stage.

The room erupted in applause as Team CRDL left and the next team made their way up. 

“Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward you will work together as Team JNPR. Led by Jaune Arc.”

Once more, clapping fills the room.

Mercury saw that his sister’s friend was shocked to be team leader as he and three girls, one being his sister, walked up on the stage. Jaune falls as the red-head next to him punches him playfully.

Ozpin continues, “And finally, Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Mercury Black. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RMBW. Led by Ruby Rose.”

Mercury beamed, being proud of his sister. Although he’s not a hugger, He gives his sister a small squeeze, saying, “I’m so proud of you.”

Mercury is glad his sister was getting some recognition. He smiles at her warmly as she smiles back at him. He never expected her to make it to Beacon so early. Much less, make it as their team leader. He was ecstatic that this was all happening. Maybe this would show that Schnee girl that not everything is about her. 

“Looks like things are shaping up to be an… interesting year,” Ozpin states. 

-

The old shopkeep fell off his ladder as he was putting up the Grand Reopening sign after the robbery a few months before. He looks up to see a girl with bright green hair.

“Excuse me! Sorry!” She told him cheerfully, “I’m not really from around here.”

She extended her hand, helping he shopkeeper up from the ground. He gratefully took it with a smile.

The girl then lifts up a sheet of paper, “Uhm, would you mind pointing me in the direction of this shop?”

The man takes a good look at it, and smiles when he recognizes the address, and nods, showing the girl the way to Tukson’s Book Trade.

Walking away, waving at the man, Emerald makes her way to her now partner in crime, Yang.

“I knew you were lost,” Yang tells Emerald.

“Yang, I will seriously pay you to shut up.”

“That’s not your money,” Yang recognizes that the wallet belonged to the man Emerald just spoke to. 

“But it could be yours for five minutes of silence,” Emerald waves the wallet in front of Yang’s face. 

Yang pretends to think about it, “Mmmm… No deal.”

Aggravated, Emerald grunts, “Fine.” 

She then starts walking in the direction the shopkeep told her

Yang laughs under her breath, “Whatever,” and follows Emerald.

After walking for what seemed like forever, Yang asks, “How much farther?”

“A few blocks,” Emerald responds.

“This place is bo-ring,” Yang exaggerates her words.

“I kinda like it,” Emerald counters, “Tall buildings, diverse culture-”

“And nice dopey people who are easy for you to pickpocket.”

“That’s every city,” Emerald tells Yang.

“Ooohhh! Emerald! Master Thief! Please don’t take my money! I barely have enough to get by,” Yang imitates.

Emerald simply grunts and walks away.

“C’mon, that performance could’ve gotten me an Ozpin! You’re no fun today.”

Yang continues to follow Emerald until the two girls get to their desired location.

-

Lights blaze on the battle stage as the two opponents make their way onto it. The silver-haired boy on the team with his sister on one side, with the blonde girl who never had a home, coming in from the other side. 

From Yang’s side of the stage, she could see the boy called Mercury. People had talked about him for sure. He was on team RMBW and a skilled fighter for sure. Yang couldn’t deny that this man was attractive. Silver was his color. But Yang had to keep to the plan.

“You better not go easy on me,” Yang smirks.

Mercury had to admit, Yang was quite beautiful. Her long blonde hair, her personality, everything drew him to her. However, he could see a deep hurt in her eyes, one that seemed quite familiar… as if he’d experienced it himself. Mercury couldn’t get distracted, he had to win this fight. Not just for himself, not just because he’d come this far, but also to prove himself to his team.

“Ha,” Mercury laughs under his breath, “You wish.”


End file.
